Happylands
SUBMITTING IS CLOSED. Go to the blog for more. Check here! } Happylands 'is a fan game that is similar to Borderlands and Borderlands 2. It is rated "M" for Mature and 16+ for PEGI. It is rated M for Mature for it's Violence, Language, Use of Drugs, Use of Alcohol, Blood and Gore and Partial Nudity. If the game is bought after the release it is $58.90 and for the pre -- order it is $73.96. } If pre -- ordered, you can get a Punk t -- shirt. Punk is availible to be played if pre ordered and can be seen in the Playable Character menu. It costs $73.96. } This is game is a first person shooter game similar to Borderlands 1 and 2. The health bar is shown at the middle bottom. If the health bar is completely damaged, another bar appears, meaning you are incapitated and you crouch in one spot. The bar will have a message saying "fight for your life!" but if the bar runs out, the player dies. The player can overcome incapitation by killing any enemy around it. After overcoming, a message appears saying "close call!" meaning you overcame it, like a "second wind!" in Borderlands 1 and 2. Under the health bar is a power bar that provides certain advantages to the player at times when 5 close calls are performed in a row without dying (if the bar is full). Look below to see the player advantages at the "Playable Character" section. This lasts for 1 minute. Each Character has their own Class Mods and clothing design. (with customizable Helmets, Torso and Color). All of the characters gain levels by killing opponents. They also get cash by killing enemies and bosses. The maximum weapons you can hold are only 2. Any other picked up go directly to the inventory. As said above, all PC's have class mods. If the player purchases one and equip it, that means it provides advantages to the player (like Borderlands class mods). Like in Borderlands 1 and 2, there are weapon elements (excluding slag). This includes the following: *'Fire *'Static' *'Caustic' *'Explosive' Also like in Borderlands 1 and 2, there are weapon rarity (excluding Pearlescent). This includes the following: *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Unique' *'Legendary' There are different types of weapons. This includes: * Assault Rifles * Machine Guns * SMGs * Pistols * Sniper rifles * Rocket Launchers * Shotguns Controls * X - Swap Grenades (hold for inventory) * A - Jump * B - Melee * Y - Swap Weapon * RT - Shoot weapon * LT - Grenade (hold in the inventory to discard things) * RB - Hold to Reload (tap once to unleash lasers; only for Torent and Torence) * LB - Hold to pick up objects (just tap once in the inventory to use weapon or equipment) * Right thumb stick - Move (with D - Pad also) * Left thumb stick - Hold to zoom with scope (tap once to unleash photons; only for Torent and Torence) } Here are the list of weapons including guns and melee. Each also include the elements it could be in and the type of weapon. Firearms List of Firearms here. (Most of these are made up weapons.) Assault Rifles *The Noob (common) ** Caustic Noob (caustic) ** Fiery Noob (fire) *Tiguan (uncommon) **Caustic Tiguan (caustic) **Fiery Tiguan (fire) **Shocking Tiguan (static) *Pointer (rare) **Flaming Pointer (fire) **Pointer of Corrosion (caustic) *Wraith (unique) **Wraith of Flames (fire) **Corrosive Wraith (caustic) *Maw of The Dire Wolf (legendary) **Caustic Maw (caustic) **Fiery Maw (fire) **Static Maw (static) **Exploding Maw (explosive) Sub Machine Guns *Nuisance (common) **Caustic Nuisance (caustic) **Fiery Nuisance (fire) *Super Bad Nuisance (uncommon) **Fiery Annoyance (fire) **Caustic Annoyance (caustic) *Jawbone (rare) **Jawbone of Fire (fire) **Shocking Jawbone (static) *Revenant (unique) **Flaming Ghost (fire) **Caustic Ghost (caustic) **Explosive Ghost (explosive) *The Hand of Pakk (legendary) **Hand of Lightning (static) **Hand of Wildfires (fire) **Hand of Corrosion (caustic) **Hand of Explosion (explosive) *Power Picker **Power Fire (fire) **Power Bomb (explosive) **Power Zap (static) **Power Corruption (caustic) Machine Guns *Light Minigun (common) ** Light Fiery Gun (fire) ** Light Caustic Gun (caustic) *Super Bad Dog (uncommon) **Super Corrosive Dog (caustic) **Super Explosive Dog (explosive) *Frenzy (rare) **Fiery Frenzy (fire) **Shocking Frenzy (static) **Exploding Frenzy (explosive) *Aries (unique) **Dashin' Aries (fire) **Corrosive Aries (caustic) **Shocking Aries (static) *Friggin' Large Firearm **Friggin' Roaster (fire) **Friggin' Large Thingy of Corrosion (caustic) **Friggin' Big Exploding Machine Thingy (explosive) **Friggin' Big Firearm of Friggin' Wires (static) Shotguns *The Big Noobie (common) **Fiery Noobie (fire) **Noobie-Caustic (caustic) *The Big Fatty (uncommon) **Caustic Fats (caustic) **Burnin' Fats (fire) *Sawbar (rare) **Caustic Sawbar (caustic) **Sawbar of Shock (static) **Explosive Sawbar (explosive) *Butcher (unique) **Fiery Butcher (fire) **Butcher o'Shock (static) **Caustic Butcher (caustic) *Raw Gore (legendary) **Rotten Burnin' Gore (fire) **Filthy Rotting Gore (caustic) **Exploding Gore (explosive) Pistols *Glock (common) **Fiery Glock (fire) *Suckin' Old Magnum (uncommon) **Fiery Old Magnum (fire) **Caustic Old Thingy (caustic) *Sly Cat (rare) **Burnin' Sly Cat (fire) **Corrosive Kitty (caustic) **Electric Feline (static) *Puncher (unique) **Fiery Puncher (fire) **Caustic Punch (caustic) **Electric Punch (static) *Tooth of The Dire Wolf (legendary) **Burning Tooth (fire) **Decaying Tooth (caustic) **Electric Tooth (static) **Exploding Tooth (explosive) Sniper rifles *Suckin' Old Crosshairs (common) **Crosshairs of Fire (fire) **Caustic Crosshairs (caustic) *Impact (uncommon) **Fiery Impact (fire) **Corrosive Impact (caustic) *Sly Tiger (rare) **Wild Feline (fire) **Shocking Big Cat (static) **Corrosive Wild Cat (caustic) *Long Shot (unique) **Fiery Long Shot (fire) **Corrosive Long Shot (caustic) **Static Long Shot (static) *Arm of Ruutu (legendary) **Burnin' Arm (fire) **Corrosive Arm (caustic) **Shocking Arm (static) **Exploding Arm (explosive) Rocket Launchers *Big Dog (common) **Explosive Big Dog (explosive) *Creamy (uncommon) **Creaming Explosive (explosive) **Creaming Corrosive (caustic) *The Hive (rare) **Exploding Hive (explosive) **Caustic Hive (caustic) *Plucked Chicken (unique) **Finger Lickin' Good (explosive) **Finger Lickin' Bad (caustic) *Hand of Ruutu (legendary) **Destructive Hand of Ruutu (explosive) **Corrosive Hand of Ruutu (caustic) Melee Here are all melee weapons. Hammers *Dwarf Hammer (common) *Lounger (uncommon) *Big Death (rare) *Ransacking B**ch (unique) *Hulking Mass of Destruction (legendary) Blades *Regular Kukri (common) *Rusted B**ch (uncommon) *Plasma Blade (rare) *Beam Sabre (unique) *Ruutu's Force (legendary) } Here are all the Playable Character (PC's) and Non Playables (NPC's) Playable Characters ---- Howdy A cowboy from the wildest reaches of the wild west. He's ready to rustle up some hombres! Howdy's Power Bar Advantages: *70% of health regenerates every 10 seconds *Firing bullets from his pistol *Lasso rope Howdy's Head Design: *Cowboy hat (default) *Red scarf level 7 *Black cowboy hat level 10 Howdy's Torso Design: *Cowboy vest (default) *Sheriff badge level 10 ---- Fungus A skunk who smells even worse than his name. Fungus' Power Bar Advantages: *70% of health regenerates every 10 seconds *Stink bomb *Garbage tossing Fungus' Head Design: *Trash-can lid helmet level 5 Fungus' Torso Design: *Dirt-covering level 9 ---- Pranky This rabbit has many tricks up his sleeves. Not just for laughs. Pranky's Power Bar Advantages: *Water-squirting flower *Joybuzzer Pranky's Head Design: *Jester hat (default) *paper bag mask level 7 *Groucho glasses level 10 Pranky's Torso Design: *Yellow shirt (default) *Clown clothing level 8 *Spring shoes level 10 ---- Raymond: An elephant seal with schizophrenia. His "piano" tried to kill Pakk and his gang. Pakk and his gang beat him and took his money. Raymond was pissed and wanted revenge so that's what he did. Raymond's Power Bar Advantages: *Jumps high(the highest in the game) *Rolls fast Raymond's Head Design: *His star symbol (default) *Broken star symbol level 10 Raymond's Torso Design: *Pinkie pie t-shirt (default) *Cupcakes pinkie pie t-shirt level 9 *Rainbow factory t-shirt level 50 ---- Cloudy: ??? (Must be put by owner) Cloudy's Power Bar Advantages: ??? (Must be put by owner) Cloudy's Head Design: ??? Cloudy's Torso Design: ??? ---- Gothy: A gothic loner who used to be hated be people. However, she was badly hurt by Pakk and his gang, feeling revenge, Gothy decides to take things the hard way. Gothy's Power Bar Advantages: * Very fast (fastest character in game) * 40% resistance to melee weapons * Special ability: Can temporarily cloak. Cannot attack while cloaked. Gothy's Head Design: * Typical Gothic hair style (Default) * Skull Helmet (Lvl. 10) Gothy's Torso Design: *Gothic T-Shirt (Default) *Skull Vest (Lvl. 10) ---- Webb: After several bad events happened in his life, Webb has finally snapped. He's gonna make the world pay. Webb's Power Bar Advantages: ??? (must be put by owner) Webb's Head Design: *Unmasked/Glasses *Flipped out/No Glasses *Dipper hat *Top hat *Spidey Mask *Cyber helmet Webb's Torso Design: *Normal clothes *Ripped Clothes *Dipper jacket *Blue robe *Spidey suit *Cyber Suit ---- Torent An antiviral program/arctic fox that seeks death on Pakk for nearly killing her sister Torence. He is able to jump very high and regenerate 5% of health every second. Torent's Power Bar Advantages: * 20% of health regenerates every 3 seconds * 70% of melee damage is powerful * Can create photons * He can burst lasers Torent's Class Mods: * Killer Fox (for $45 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Antivirus (for $69 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Antivirus (for $80 from Raven) ** Poison resist, Fire resist * Intimidating Antivirus (for $150 from Raven) ** Electricity resist, Increased Melee power * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Punk's Head Clothing Designs: * 8UNK3R's Visor (default) * Welder (lvl.10) * Loader (lvl.29) * Cybernic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Punk's Torso Clothing Designs: * 8UNK3R's Armor (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernic (lvl.39) ---- Torence (Unlockable): An antiviral program/arctic fox who wants to kill Pakk for nearly killing her. She can jump very high like Torent and regenerate health 10% every second. Torence's Power Bar Advantages: * She can create photons * She can burst lasers * Melee power is 70% more powerful * Can turn invisible Torence's Class Mods * Killer Fox (for $45 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Antivirus (for $69 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Antivirus (for $80 from Raven) ** Poison resist, Fire resist * Intimidating Antivirus (for $150 from Raven) ** Electricity resist, Increased Melee power * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Torence's Head Clothing Designs: * D1V1N3's Head Dress (default) * Welder (lvl.17) * Red Visor Head Dress (lvl.21) * Cybernetic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Torence's Torso Clothing Designs: * D1V1N3's Armor (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernetic (lvl.39) ---- Punk (Pre - Order Bonus): A gangster who seeks torment on Pakk. He is able to duel wield any weapon (including melee weapons) Punk's Power Bar Advantages (or known as Blood Lust) * 50% of firearm damage is powerful * 80% of health is regenerated every 10 seconds Punk's Class Mods: * Cool Punkie (for $20 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Punkie (for $50 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Punkie (for $67 from Raven) ** Increased Melee damage * Incredible Bandit (for $100 from Raven) ** Increased Bullet damage, poison resist * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Punk's Head Clothing Designs: * Punkie (default) * Welder (lvl.10) * Maniac (lvl.18) * Cybernic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Punk's Torso Clothing Designs: * Punkie (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernetic (lvl.39) ---- Britton Britton is simply trying to survive in this war-torn era. His path will coincidentally lead him to Pakk. All weapons he uses have electric damage combined with the damage they deal (anything immune to Electricity won't be hurt with the electricity damage, obviously). He can also double jump. Britton's Power Bar Advantages *Heals 90% of his health in 20 seconds *Electricity damage will affect any enemy. Britton's Class Mods: *Too Fast (for $20 from Raven) **Immune to slowdown. *Ain't got Time to Bleed (for $50 from Raven) **Can't bleed. *Akim-Britt (for $67 from Raven) **Able to dual wield any weapon. *Stealth Suit (for $100 from Raven) **Enemies can't hear your footsteps, can't find you in shadows, and you can do instant kill stealth moves. Also, no fall damage. *Full Metal Britton (Found by hitting one of many suits of armor in the game) **Huge melee and bullet resistance. Britton's Head Clothing Designs: *Corperate Cut (default) *Afro (lvl.10) *Geometric Short (lvl.18) *Emo hair (lvl.30) *Nightmare Helmet (Found by opening a certain locker in the game) Britton's Torso Clothing Designs: *T-shirt (default) *Trench coat (lvl.11) *Blazer (Found in a locker room in a school) *Night Time Cloak (lvl. 39) *Leviathan Armor (lvl.59) ---- Beth S. Alt Beth is trying to undo time and make this era peaceful, but Pakk took away her ability to reverse time a few days back (which she usually forgets about until times like this). She is able to dual wield any melee weapon in the game. She is also the only character in the game so far that can manipulate time. She can fire blasts that slow enemies down and she can speed herself up. Beth's Power Bar Advantages *100% of her health will be healed in half a minute. *Her melee attacks do 75% more damage. Beth's Class Mods *Mystic Timepieces ($25 from Raven) **All grenades become timepieces. Any enemy hit by them will be stopped in their tracks. *Gun-Totting Timer ($35 From Raven) **Beth sacrifices her ability to dual weild melee weapons in exchange of dual wielding guns. Also, each bullet will slow an enemy down each shot *Cheetah Girl ($45 from Raven) **Goes 100% faster when speeding herself up. *Bounty Huntress ($55 from Raven) **Beth uses an arm cannon that can fire many types of blasts. *Flowering Nighttime (Obtain the French Maid costume set.) **When Power Bar is full, you can stop time. You can also negate all fall damage and throw knives. Beth's Head Clothing Designs *Bobcut (default) *Ponytail (lvl. 10) *Updo (lvl. 20) *French Braids and Headdress (lvl. 40, part of the French Maid Costume) Beth's Torso Clothing Designs *Tube Top (default) *Shinobi Clothes (lvl. 14) *Princess Dress (lvl. 26) *French Maid Dress (lvl. 40) ---- Melody Melancholy Melody is only in this for the thrills. All she wants to do is kill enemies and then collect profit. Any gun and blade bigger than your basic pistol and Kukri do much more damage. Melody's Power Bar Advantages *89% of health healed in 25 seconds. *Anything that is (smaller than) a pistol and Kukri will get bigger. After they get bigger, the power bar will empty. The change in size is permanent until you quit the game or die. Melody's Class Mods *Big Guns and Long Swords ($50 from Raven) **Every pistol, kukri, or anything smaller than the two will turn into shotguns and katanas. *Succubus Bangs ($60 from Raven) **All grenades will release a gas that will infatuate enemies, leaving them open for attack. *Disguise Kit ($80 from Raven) **Melody can disguise herself as any enemy she's encountered. *Melo-kimbo ($110 from Raven) **Melody can use two weapons at once. *Bayo-Melo (Find the hidden Bayonetta reference in the game.) **Melody uses her clothes to attack enemies and uses weapons Bayonetta used. Melody's Head Clothing Designs *She gains a head clothing design each level. Melody's Torso Clothing Designs *She gains a torso clothing design every level. ---- Sekai Yande Sekai wants to live peacefully again, so she goes to kill Pakk so that she can be at peace knowing she's safe. Sekai is able to go around without her footsteps being heard, and she uses knives the best. Alt-Fire makes her throw knives. Sekai's Power Bar Advantages *Sekai's knife can drain enemy's life in addition of her healing half of the health she lost in 10 seconods. *Sekai's damage resistance goes up by 50%. Sekai's Class Mods *Sek-imbo ($35 from Raven) **Sekai wields two knives at once, allowing her to unleash even more stealthier kills. *Ballistic Knives ($70 from Raven) **Alt-Fire allows Sekai to fire knives from any pistol. *World Wide Web ($87 from Raven) **Sekai is able to set up tripwires that makes the enemy fall into a spike pit. *Crazy Woman ($100 from Raven) **Power Bar becomes Punk's "Blood Lust," but with melee weapons. *Sekai Saionji (Get the Schoolgirl costume set) **Her knives turn into butcher knives, getting more powerful. She can also stab the enemy's gut for an instant kill. Sekai's Head Clothing Designs *Ponytail (default) *Blond Twist (lvl. 6) *Capeline Hat (lvl. 12) *Bobcut (Find a hair salon and select a bobcut wig off of one of the heads, part of the Schoolgirl costume.) Sekai's Torso Clothing Designs *Pink and Purple Dress (default) *Pretty Pink Dress (lvl. 12) *Catsuit (lvl. 20) *School shirt and school skirt (found in the same school as the Blazer, part of the Schoolgirl costume.) ---- Swift Swift made a drunken bet to his friends that he could be the one to kill pack. After he sobered up, he realized his mistake, but afraid to chicken out, he goes out to kill Pakk. Swift is very bullet resistant, and he does more melee damage than anyone else. Swift's Power Bar Advantages *95% of health heals in 25 seconds. *Second highest jump in game Swift's Class Mods *Swift Swift ($40 from Raven) **Makes moving speed, reloading speed, and firing speed 50% faster. *Town Drunk ($60 from Raven) **Sacrifices 25% of his accuracy for 25% more power. *After the Hangover ($80 from Raven) **Sacrifices 25% of his power for 25% more accuracy. *Native Swift ($100 from Raven) **Swift has access to tomahawks and will dual wield them. *Bartender Swift (Find this at a Pub) **All grenades become Molotovs that not only carry stats from said grenades, but they'll leave a pool of fire. Swift's Head Clothing Designs *Sedge Shade (default) *Epic Cowlick (lvl. 7) *Oddjob Hat (lvl. 13) *Samurai Tail (lvl. 20) *Hair That Goes with Everything (Guile's Hair, lvl. 33) *End of the Century Savior (Find the hidden Fist of the North Star reference) Swift's Torso Clothing Designs *Bare chested (default) *Warrior's Kimono (lvl. 9) *Fancy Suit (lvl. 16) *Family Man (Guile's Clothes, lvl. 36) *Man with 7 Scars (Find the hidden Fist of the North Star reference) ---- Hudson Hudson finally escapes the mental ward only to see the world in ruins. He goes to find the man who did it, vowing he will suffer the same fate as his abusive brother. Hudson can unleash a "critical hit" when using his fists, which is a kick. Alt-Fire makes him flips the bird, screaming "F**k yourself!" and attracting enemy attention. Hudson's Power Bar Advantages *If you hit an enemy from behind, you will kill it instantly by kicking it in the nuts and then stomping on its face. *You can dismember enemies with your claws, and the blood will heal you. Hudson's Class Mods *Super Spy ($20 from Raven) **Turn invisible, disguies yourself as enemies, and hitting someone with a knife from behind will kill them instantly. Can't attack while cloaked. *Berserk Pack ($50 from Raven) **Hudson's fist attacks go from 2-20 to 20-200. *Rawket Lawnchair ($100 from Raven) **The rocket launchers turn into "rawket lawnchairs." The rockets are replaced with lawn chairs and they do much more damage than the rockets. *Hudseadpool ($150 from Raven) **You can dual wield any weapon, stealth kill enemies, and you can revive teammates by "bitch slapping" them for a whole minute (which is worth it for his lines). *Creeping Hudson (Find a hidden area with Creepers in it and then kill the Badass Creeper) **The only sound emitted from Hudson is a quiet "ssssss" noise. He also has unlimeted basic grenades. Hudson's Head Clothing Designs *Horns (default) *Amazing Horse Head (lvl. 10) *Diving Mask of the Dead Pool (Deadpool's mask, lvl. 20) *Troll hair (Eduard Khil's hair, lvl. 30) *Creepy Face (Creeper Head, find a hidden area with Creepers in it and then kill the Badass Creeper) Hudson's Torso Clothing Designs *Fancy suit (default) *Diving Suit of the Dead Pool (Deadpool's uniform, lvl. 20) *Troll's Suit (Eduard Khil's suit, lvl. 30) *Do the Creep (Clothes textured like the Creeper, find a hidden area with Creepers in it and then kill the Badass Creeper) ---- Kam A bear from the war. Bet he's ready to battle! Kam's Power Bar Advantages: *90% of health regenerates every 20 seconds *Slicing up enemies with bowie knife. *Shotgun. Kam's Head Design: *War hat (default) *Checkered green hat (level 10) *Black and white (level 15) Kam's Torso Design: *War camo(default) *War camo with symbol. (level 5) ---- Boomer A red squirrel that hates evil. Boomer's Power Bar Advantages *80% of health regenerates every 30 seconds *Using a power sword on enemies Boomer's Head Design *Long Brown Hair (default) *Pirate Hat (level 4) *Eye Patch (level 5) Boomer's Torso Design *None (default) *4 huge diagonal scars on his stomach (level 8) *Right hand hook (level 9) *Pirate jacket (level 15) ---- 6 A frendly saber tooth tiger. 6's Power Bar Advantages *10% of health regenerates every minute *Bites enemies with his teeth *Punches enemies *Mauls enemies (level 3) 6's Head Design *None (default) *Mean Face (level 4) 6's Torso Design *None (defalt) *Claws on his hands (level 3) ---- (to be added) Deku Miel A gothic boy jackal. He has many skulls on his shirt. Deku Miel's Power Bar Advantages: *Rare chance to earn 40 more health at bosses. *Uses bone knives. *Cannot be affected by death potions. Deku Miel's Head Design: *Gothic hair (default) *A mauxhauk (level 15) *Hair covering one eye and half of hair is brown. (level 21) *Extreme goth hair! (level 40) Deku Miel's Torso Design: *Gothic shirt. (default) *Goth hoodie. (level 10) *Gothic cardigan + a pocket (level 27) *Green stripy hoodie with skulls on it. (level 40) ---- Clothing Color: The clothing color is for all classes. * Brown (default) * Pink (lvl.16) * Green (lvl.21) * Black (lvl.29) * Red (lvl.31) * Yellow (lvl.35) * Orange (lvl.40) * Purple (lvl.43) * Burgundy (lvl.45) Non Playables Here are all the NPC's Robo Star and Robo John These two are the only NPCs so far who do not sell stuff. They are usually seen walking around and say things. The player can interact with them. Ancolyp: Ancolyp usually gives you Common and Uncommon weapons at The Slums. Ancolyp's Quotes: * The craziness shrug off bullets! (Opening) * Hello there. Welcome! (coming towards him) * What'd you want? (looking for a weapon from his shack) * That's pretty cheap. (looking at a Common weapon in the shack) * Lookin' good. Buy that. (looking at an Uncommon weapon) * Take care, idiot. (leaving) Raven He gives you Common and Uncommon electric weapons. He also gives you Class Mods at The Slums. Raven's Quotes: * Let thunder take you! (Opening) * Welcome my child. (coming towards him) * Choose wisely... (looking for a weapon) * Choose one that benefits you... (looking for a class mod) * Aah... Good choice... (looking at a Common weapon) * A potent weapon you seek? (looking at an Uncommon weapon) * Goodbye... (leaving) Shelly She runs The Beaver Tail and Shell bar and sells Common and Uncommon weapons. She will also give you Missions. Shelly's Quotes: *Hey, there. (Opening) *Welcome to The Beaver Tail and Shell! (coming towards her) *Take a look and take your time. (looking for a weapon) *Nice choice! (looking at a Common Weapon) *O-oh..... wow! (looking at an Uncommon Weapon) *Bye, sweetie! (leaving) Flexxy She is just an NPC that walks around, you can interact with her. } Pakk, who owns the L.F.M, was able to take control by being able to assassinate the Happy Tree Town president. He was able to enforce the government to obey him. He defeated the Happy Tree Town military fleet by using his bodyguards Torent and Torence by controlling their minds. Once all the soldiers were killed, they were reanimated and turned into evil cyborgs (called Loaders, a reference to Borderlands) and Pakk took control of all of them. Now Pakk takes control of all the streets. The Slums are the only safe havens but however, later on Pakk found it and targeted it. Locations Here are all the locations encountered throughout missions, etc. Cold Cuts A frosty pathway heading to The Slums. It is filled with wildlife such as wolves, some polar bears and the most potentially deadly animal there, The Dire Wolf. The Slums The current hideout to the ones who are trying to avoid Pakk. Mecha, their protector has now went on rampage, saying that Pakk found it... Lair of Rae-Kahn Pakk sent an assassin to assassinate those in The Slums ever since he started to find it. This is his lair where he develops his own plots. Oil Rig Owned by Krom, a bandit lord of the H.T.T.B.C. He has not left his hideout ever since the beginning of Pakk's reign of terror. Whoever decides to bypass his hideout will feel pain by his crewmen. Krom usually targets "preppers" or the ones who have prepared for Pakk's advancing through settlements. For this reason he does this is because he strives for more weapons and food. Radioactive The main Happy Tree Town has been demolished. The city is now nothing but glass, debris and crumbling remains. Radioactivity still haunts the dead town. This is the actual pathway to Pakk's lair. Mount Hellway This volcano is potentially dangerous due to waterfalls of molten rock. Bridges were built around the lava by Geary, a psychopath who lives by himself in a small hut built by himself on top of Mount Hellway. The name given to this location is a reference to Mount Hellsfont from Borderlands 2. The L.F.M The company building itself and the building of terror. Pakk's reanimated fleet lurk the halls. Great secuirity is set up around the building. Lair of Pakk The secret lair of Pakk is loaded with plots and world domination plans. Pakk's lair is tainted with evil... Missions Here are all the missions throughout the storyline. Dire Situation * Go to Cold Cuts. * Kill the Dire Wolf. Safe Havens * Head to The Slums. * Visit Ancolyp at The Slums. * Visit Raven at The Slums. Stealthy Ninja * Head to the Lair of Rae-Kahn. * Kill Rae-Kahn. Dragon's Den * Suppress the H.T.T.B.C ambush. * Kill Krom at his hideout. Mecha Madness * Head back to The Slums. * Stop Mecha. Mecha Madness 2 * Stop the Super Bad Loader. Dancing with The Devil * Bypass Mount Hellway. * Bypass The L.F.M. * Head to Pakk's Lair * Defeat Pakk. Dancing with The Devil 2 * Kill Pakk once and for all. Dancing with The Real Devil * Kill Ruutu at the depths of Mount Hellway. } Each boss has it's own weapon drops and Class Mods. They all have money drops as well. (Remember that each boss can have an opening which is similar Borderlands 1 and 2. To make it more familiar, this is supposed to be like the pop ups used in season 44 to 45 and season 6.) Main Bosses These are the main bosses encountered throughout main missions. The Dire Wolf The 1st boss of the game. You can get a torso design called Dire Hide for Punk. You can receive common weapons from him. Quotes *This is gonna hurt! (Opening) *DIE LITTLE ONE! *I WILL CRUSH YOUR HEAD! *TAKE THIS! (while hurling a rock) *No... more... meat for a while... (While dying) Rae-Kahn The 2nd boss. If defeated, he will respawn as Kahn the Invincible. You can receive common and uncommon weapons from him. He might drop a Welder head design. He was sent by Pakk to assassinate the people at The Slums. Quotes *This will be painful! (Opening) *You must be silenced! *Die you fool! *You must feel PAIN! (while throwing ninja stars) *I... am... immortal. (while dying) Krom The 3rd boss. It is possible to get the maniac head design from him. He drops uncommon weapons and could drop the Cool Punkie class mod for Punk. Krom was hiding in his hideout ever since the beginning of Pakk's control, even though Pakk is part of the H.T.T.B.C. Quotes * I'll RIP YER' HEAD JACKA**! (Opening) * I'LL KILL YOU! * Die now! * Go boom now! (while throwing a grenade) * Ow... that hurt alot. Thanks to you, jacka**. (while dying) Possessed Twirly The 4th boss. She is encountered just before the player gets to the Slums after Krom's death. Originally under another master's control, until Pakk possessed her so he works for him now. She drops some uncommon weapons, but also drops her power gun as a weapon. Arguably, the best SMG in the game. She also might drop her powers that can destroy anyone. But you can only choose 1 for 1 character. Quotes * T-t-ti-i-m-e-e-e to.... DIE...! (Opening) * Yo-o-o-u-u-u w-o-o-ont... e-e-sc-ape! * No-o-o o-o-o-n-e-e-e w-i-i-ll s-u-r-v-i-ve.... (While using powers) * R-e-e-e-c-h-a-a-r-g-e-e!! (When reloading) *If you die against her* (shows Possessed Twirly's face) She has possessed your character. Use another one. It will heal after. * F-*-*-*k-k-k-k H-o-o-w d-i-i-d y-o-o-u d-o-o-o-o t-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t..... (while dying) 20's Robo Star The 5th boss. He is encountered just before the player gets to the Slums after Possessed Twirly's death.Originally under another master's control, until Pakk messed his circuits so he works for him now. He drops some uncommon weapons, but also drops his tommy gun as a weapon. Arguably, the best SMG in the game. He also might drop his fedora which can be worn by anyone. Quotes * Long live master Pakk! (Opening) * Stay down! * Ya little sh*t! * Time to die! (While rapidly firing his tommy gun) * S**t!! (When reloading) *If you die against him* (cut scene shows) Long....live.....Master Pakk (beats down the player's chracter with a crowbar* * Gah... self destruction sequence activate.... (while dying) Mecha The 6th boss. Found in The Slums after defeating Krom. He will respawn as Mecha the Invincible after killing him. He can drop uncommon weapons. He was actually the one defending The Slums, but then Pakk took over him. Quotes * The biting terror of The Slums... (Opening) * Targeting entity. * Terminating entity. * Must exterminate. * Must follow Pakk's order. * Ki-- Kill-- Extermi-- mi-- minate-- shu-- shu-- shut down... (while dying) Super Bad Loader The 6th boss. He also appears in The Slums since he was also sent by Pakk to assault The Slums. You can receive electric uncommon or rare weapons from him and possibly the Cybernic head design for Punk, Torent and Torence Quotes * Executing mercy file.exe (opening) * Exterminating enemy. * Executing enemy. * Utilizing explosive. (throwing a grenade) * Imp- oss-- ssi-- ble... (while dying) 20's Robo John The 7th boss. He is encountered guarding Pakk's lair and must be defeated to progress. Has similar attack patterns like 20's RS, only double the strength and wields a chaingun. Drops rare items and weapons, and also drops his chaingun as a usable weapon. Quotes * I seeee you! (Opening) * Can't outsmart bullets! (While firing) * Hide and seeeek. Hide and seeeeeek (While looking for the player) * Get back here and fight like a brave person! *(If you die against him. A cut scene shows) Time to end you forever.. *aims Chaingun and kills the downed player before the screen fades to black* * Time to self destruct..... (while dying) Pakk The 8th boss. He drops rare, unique and legendary weapons. He can turn invisible, dual wield guns and release photons and lasers since he found a crystal that enhances his attacks before he took over the Happy Tree Town government. He cannot respawn, unfortunately. When defeated, he 'dies' but in the storyline he doesn't. He can be seen again in the mission Dancing with The Devil 2. Quotes * Do me a favor. Die. (Opening) * You can't see me jacka**! * Enough with your s**t! * Over here idiot! (attacking while invisible) * DIE DIE DIE! (releasing a photon) * DIE NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER! (releasing lasers) * (cut scene shows up) No... no... I can't die like this... no... you maniac... no... if I die, there's NOTHING AT THE TOWN TO BE RULED OVER!... now. Now tell... my son and daughter... I hate them... *gets knocked out (fades to black then after fades from black). Pakk 2 Pakk (2nd time) is the ninth boss. He is still Pakk and has the same attacks. He can respawn as Pakk the Invincible. He can drop unique and legendary weapons.When defeating Pakk, he, once and for all dies, as this occurs in the end of the events of The Storm. Check the L.F.M history to see the information. He drops his own mask when killed obviously called Pakk's Mask which can be worn by any class. Quotes *IT'S NOT OVER YET! (Opening) *C'mere jacka**! *I know you want it! *I'm here jacka**! (while invisible) *I'll kill you jacka**! (releasing a photon) *Bye you little S**T! (releasing lasers) *Beautiful... beautiful... I see a nice light... beautiful... very-- no wait... that's just the sun... s**t... Ruutu Ruutu is the last boss. He sent his reanimated fleet to attack the ones in The Slums and the surviving ones. He is encountered at the depths of Mount Hellway. Quotes: * HAHA MEEEEEAAAT!!! (Opening) * I will conquer the world! * DIE DIE DIE! * You suck. (reference from The Challenge Arena) * DIE YOU LITTLE ONE! * (Cutscene shows) Never give up... never surrender... i'll kill... you one day... *dies* ---- Optional Bosses Here are all optional bosses. Knuckle Drag Knuckle Drag is a wolf encountered after defeating The Dire Wolf. He can only drop common weapons. Quotes * Die! * MEEEEEAATTT! * NO MORE! (critically hit) * SMASH! KILL! SMASH! (while hurling rocks) * NO! NOOOOO! (getting shot multiple times) * Mercy... (while dying) H4RD-E H4RD-E is a loader encountered near the Lair of Rae-Kahn. His name is a reference to Wall-E. H4RD means hard in Leetspeak. He has another name called "Hardy". He only drops common fire weapons. Quotes * Targeting entity. * You will die from my lasers. (while firing lasers) * Utilizing lasers. (also while firing lasers) * IMMMA FIRIN' MA' LASER!!! (rarely while using laser) * Technical difficulties-- dy-- dy-- ing-- soo- soon... (while dying) Geary Geary is a psycho wolf puppy that built a hut on Mount Hellway. He is rather a very special enemy than a boss since he can actually drop rare, unique and legendary weapons including all torso and head designs and class mods for every class if killed. His name is a reference to Geary from Borderlands 2. Quotes * Do da dee! * HELLO GUY! * GO AWAYSS! YOU BIG GUY! * NO NO NO! GO AWAYSS! (critically hit) * YOU CRAZY GUY PERSON! (while dying) } Enemies that appear throughout the game are here. *Wolves **Wolf Pup: Regualar wolves occuring commonly. Weak damage. **Wolf Brat: Slightly stronger than the Wolf Pup, but still frail and weak. **Adult Wolf: The wolf that are usually seen with a pack of pups. Normal damage. **Alpha Canine (rare occasions): A powerful wolf that attacks with great force. It is usually seen with The Dire Wolf. Gruesome damage. **Ultra Alpha (rare occasions): It's deadly tactics proves to be fatal. Slightly powerful than the Alpha Canine. Along with the Alpha Canine, this also is seen with The Dire Wolf. Very fatal damage. *Polar Bears **Polar Cub: The common bear seen around. Fairly normal damage. **Polar Bear: The adult polar bear usually accompanying Polar Cubs. Normal damage. **Alpha Bear (rare occassions): Very potent bears with large claws as potent combat weaponry. Very gruesome to fatal damage. *Loaders **GUN Loader: The common loader seen around the L.F.M. Normal damage. **EXP Loader: Much like a Creeper from Minecraft, these loaders explode when coming in contact with the enemy. Very high damage. **PWR Loader: A loader that utilizes propellers on each of their arms for combat on an opponent. It has fairly high damage on the opponent. **HOT Loader: Special loader designed by Pakk himself that utilizes a flamethrowers on each arm. It's flamethrowers have fairly high damage. **BUL Loader: A special loader that uses a very large shield for the purpose to defend and ram into enemies, like a real bull. It blows a knockback on the enemy when it starts to ram into the enemy, sending the enemy flying. Very high to gruesome damage. **RAM Loader: Like a BUL Loader, it utilizes a large potent shield to ram into enemies, but has more higher speed than the BUL Loader. Very high to gruesome damage. **ION Loader: A loader only for the purpose of generating shields around enemies and is only considered a nuisance. It is generally friendly to the player and causes no harm. No damage. **POW Loader: A loader with a very large laser that can disintegrate almost anything including the toughest material. Damage proves to be gruesome to fatal. **WAR Loader: Loaders with cannons on each side. Each cannon are potent, but take a somehow long to reload. They have gruesome damage. **JNK Loader: These loaders are GUN Loaders who are made out of rusted metal. They were created by bandits themselves (not part of L.F.M). Frail to normal damage. **SGT Loader: A loader that has an abbreviation for "sergeant" and that is similar in style to the GUN Loader. The only difference is that it can generate it's own personal shield for protection and repair itself. The damage is only normal damage. **LWT Loader: Loaders that are only for the purpose of picking up loot, goods and weapons. If there are any weapons, loot or goods on the ground they will pick them up like players do. As said by Pakk, they are only used to stop "preppers" from scavenging and collecting weapons and goods for survival. LWT Loaders however do not do any harm and are like ION Loaders. They do no damage. They are easy to destroy and if destroyed, the loot that they picked up will be dropped. They are actually bags that says LWT on it with robot legs and no arms. They use a scooper to scoop up items. **JET Loader: They are GUN Loaders that utilize jet packs. When flying, they utilize a rocket pack on the back of their jet pack to attack the enemy. They only use their normal assault rifle when they are attacking while on ground. Normal to high damage. **RPG Loader: These loaders have a rocket pack at the back of them which deals more massive damage compared to a JET Loader. It can easily cripple an enemy. Massive to gruesome damage. **Badass Loader (rare occasions): It is very rare to see them by themselves, but they usually are seen with the Super Bad Loader, a boss. They also have cannons on each side and have a high firing rate. Gruesome to fatal damage. **Royal Guard: Only seen in Rae-Kahn and Pakk's lairs. They are similar to the average GUN Loaders but utilize a light rocket pack on their back. They deal normal to high damage. * The Undead (only with Ruutu) ** Regular Undead Soldier: The average undead soldier of Ruutu's reanimated fleet. It just has about normal to high damage. ** Regular Archer: An undead archer with caustic arrows. High damage. } * The Plucked Chicken weapon in the Rocket Launcher section is a reference to Colonel Sander's popular restaurant, KFC. * All of the game has relations to Borderlands 1 and 2. } Glacier.png|The Cold Cuts location (note the eyes glowing in the den which is The Dire Wolf, Alpha Canines and Ultra Alphas.) FirstFiveLoaders.png|Loaders from left: GUN Loader, EXP Loader, PWR Loader, HOT Loader, BUL Loader. SecondFiveLoaders.png|More Loaders from Left (excluding JNK Loader): RAM Loader, ION Loader, POW Loader, WAR Loader, SGT Loader. ThirdFiveLoaders.png|More Loaders from left: LWT Loader, JET Loader, RPG Loader, Badass Loader, Royal Guard. Category:Fan Games Category:Krazyfilmer123's Fan Games